


Full

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Relationship, Kylux Hard Kinks, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Top Armitage Hux, Urine Enema, Watersports, mild possessive behaviour, really this is exactly what it sounds like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo wakes up after a night with Hux seriously having to pee. He's not the only one, however, and Hux has some novel ideas about the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: it took literally all of my willpower not to call this fic 'Morning Dew'. Although apparently I don't have quite enough self control to stop myself from announcing that
> 
> A fill for [this prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/148322986816/two-words-urine-enema-dont-care-who-recieves) on [kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com) on tumblr:
> 
> "two words: urine. enema. Don't care who recieves. They just take their morning piss inside the other after sex. Bonus for sleepy bickering, maybe the recieving one pisses himself too."
> 
> (I kinda missed the 'after sex' and didn't notice until I'd already written it, so how about 'in between sex'?)

Kylo awoke to the undeniable feeling of having to piss. He groaned softly, rolling enough to see the chrono. There was still time yet even before Hux usually got up, time he’d much rather have spent asleep than dealing with the needs of his body.

He should have foreseen this. The previous night had been spent with Hux, drinking and bickering, which had eventually led to the inevitable of Hux pounding him into the mattress. Even though Kylo had mostly stuck to water, not trusting his atrociously low alcohol tolerance, both of them had been too exhausted and sated to make it to the refresher before falling asleep in a tangle of limbs. And now Kylo was here: still entwined with Hux’s sleeping form and unable to ignore the painful press of his bladder.

Kylo attempted to extricate himself gently, not wanting to wake Hux (though, really, how was it not Hux in this position instead? The man had swallowed a lot of wine the previous night) as he had every intention of simply resuming their current position when he returned. Hux stirred slightly in his sleep, causing Kylo to freeze for a few seconds before continuing, forcing himself to go even slower than before. It was agony not to rush; he really had to go.

Once Kylo had suitably freed himself, he managed to sit up only to be stopped from leaving by arms wrapped around his waist. Damn. Apparently he hadn’t been careful enough.

“No. You’re warm,” Hux mumbled, somehow still sounding commanding despite the fog of sleep.

“I’ll be back in a second, Hux. Just go back to sleep,” Kylo slurred drowsily.

“No.” Kylo was still too sleepy to be sure whether he meant ‘no, I won’t go back to sleep’ or ‘no, I’m still not going to let you leave’, but either way, he pulled on Kylo’s torso, causing Kylo to let himself be moved to avoid the added pressure on his bladder.

Kylo stayed still for a moment, hoping Hux would fall back asleep and be easier to escape from. He knew he could leave anytime he wanted to, truly, but he really didn’t want to resort to that with Hux. It wasn’t what they did now.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, Kylo tried to get up again, but Hux held fast, apparently still awake. Great. And he said Kylo was the difficult one.

“Hux,” he said, more a plea than a demand.

“No. Lie back down.” Hux tugged again, and Kylo had to squeeze his eyes shut against the pressure.

“Hux, seriously, I have to piss.” It wasn’t a whine. It was not.

“Me too. Now lie back down.”

That caught Kylo off guard, enough so that when Hux pulled once more, Kylo went down, landing with his back against Hux’s chest. It wasn’t really comfortable, not with the way he had to squeeze his legs together to avoid pissing himself at this point, but Hux let out a pleased sigh. A few seconds went by, then a minute, then a few minutes. Kylo couldn’t take it anymore.

“This would be far more comfortable for both of us if we just went to the refresher first.”

Hux just hummed noncommittally in response.

“If you want me to piss myself all over your bed, that’s one thing, but…” Kylo trailed off, expecting Hux to be annoyed, but to take the hint.

What he didn’t expect was for one of Hux’s hands to withdraw, only to reappear again prodding at his ass. Kylo gasped when he felt the fingers at his entrance, rubbing slowly until both slipped in. They went in easy, helped along by the come and lube still in his ass, and the fact that he’d been fucked vigorously only hours before. Kylo couldn’t help but arch into it and shift himself to improve the angle, even as the arousal mixed unpleasantly with the other urge pooled in his abdomen.

The touch was lazy, more exploratory than the direct, rough way Hux usually fingered him, and Kylo couldn’t help but arch into it all the same. It was good – but fuck, he needed to piss. As much as he wanted to go back to sleep, he was always willing to trade sleep for sex. He really just wanted to use the refresher first.

“Hux,” he said again, shuddering as Hux scissored his fingers, “I really need to go.”

“So do I, Ren,” Hux said, his voice a strange combination of half-asleep, annoyed, and turned on.

“Then why don’t we do that _first_?” Clearly, that was the better option, Kylo thought.

“I have a much better idea.”

A brush against Kylo’s prostate had him holding back a moan. He really didn’t understand what Hux was going for here, but he also didn’t want it to stop. Kylo honestly wasn’t even sure if he could get off in his current state, though the growing erection between his legs apparently begged to differ.

Hux’s fingers withdrew, and then Hux’s mostly soft cock was nudging against his entrance, trying to find the right angle to get in. Kylo couldn’t help crying out in a mix of confusion and arousal, equally helpless against the moan that escaped when Hux finally managed to guide himself in. This was – well, Kylo didn’t know where it was leading, but he also couldn’t deny that he liked it.

“Aren’t you always saying you want me to fill you up?” Hux whispered huskily in his ear. “Aren’t you always _begging_ for it?”

Kylo moaned softly because, yes, that was in fact something he did say when they fucked. However, his sleep-addled brain couldn’t figure out how it was relevant here. Were they fucking after all? Is that what was happening?

Hux’s name in a desperate, confused tone was all he could manage.

“You are, and you know it,” Hux continued as if Kylo hadn’t said anything at all. “I could do it right now, fill you up so much that you’ll never forget it, never forget that you’re _mine_.”

Then it clicked. Kylo felt his cheeks heat up and his arousal spike at just the thought of what Hux had in mind. It wasn’t anything he’d thought about before, wasn’t anything he thought he’d ever want before, yet the very idea was so enticing at this exact moment that Kylo couldn’t say no. Even if the thought of more liquid in his body right now had his thighs pressing together again, causing Hux to let out a shuddering breath from the tensing of his muscles.

“ _Yes_ ,” he found himself saying. “Hux, do it.”

There was a beat where nothing happened, and then Kylo felt warm wetness suffusing into him in time with Hux’s low groan. Kylo couldn’t help but moan, trying to remain completely still and relaxed so as not to let any out. It was – it was _good_ , better than it had any right to be. He felt so warm and so full, felt _claimed_ by Hux in a way he’d never been before.

Hux was murmuring things like ‘yes, take it’ and ‘good boy’, but Kylo wasn’t really paying attention, especially as the feeling of fullness started to pass into uncomfortable with how full his own bladder was. The flow inside started to taper off and Kylo was panting with desperation by the time it finished, Hux remaining inside him.

They lay quietly for a minute, and that was it. He was getting up _now_ , walking as carefully to the refresher as he could, and then they could deal with what they’d just done and how unexpectedly fucking hot it was.

Kylo started to move, but Hux’s hand was on his abdomen, _pressing_. Kylo cried out, starting to shake. He needed to go so bad it _hurt_ , the pressure from Hux’s hand and the liquid in his ass pushing him to the limit.

“Hux-!” He started, only to be cut off.

“I let go for you,” Hux said, voice low. “Now let go for me, Kylo.”

The words were punctuated by another, firmer press of Hux’s hand and Kylo couldn’t hold back anymore. He tried to stop it, at first, the stream stuttering, but even that first hint of relief had Kylo groaning and unable to stem the flow. He didn’t care that he was soaking himself, the sheets, the bed – all that matter was the release, the warm fullness deeper in that was now pleasant again, and Hux’s murmured praise as Kylo did exactly as he asked.

When it was over, Kylo was kept from simply relaxing and going back to sleep only by the liquid quickly cooling on him, even with both Hux’s piss and cock still inside him. His cheeks burned with humiliation, though he couldn’t deny that he had thoroughly enjoyed being forced to release like that. Hux was stroking his hair, too, the soft touch assuring him that he’d done well.

When the cool slickness of the bed became too much, Kylo tried to rise again, seeking a shower – and thank fuck it was one with real water due to Hux’s rank – this time. Hux allowed him, his cock slipping out, and Kylo clenched in the hopes of not adding to the mess that was already on the bed. They’d have to spend a few nights in his quarters; the mattress was definitely ruined.

Hux stirred behind him and Kylo glanced back to see him looking sated, frowning only slightly when he took in the large wet spot he’d have to climb over to get out of bed. Kylo smirked, getting up and starting his way to the refresher.

“Don’t you dare spill any of what I gave you,” Hux ordered, causing Kylo to clench harder on instinct.

Kylo turned back again to see Hux rising from the bed to follow, a predatory smirk on his face. “You won’t like it if you do, and I’m certainly not done with you yet.”

The needy whine that came from Kylo’s throat was completely involuntary, mind spinning with possibilities that made his task that much harder. So when he made his way to the shower, under Hux’s watchful eye, he was extra careful to make sure he didn’t lose one, single drop.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com) too


End file.
